


Точность формулировок

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Normal Life, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: После этого сезона я буду писать флафф и про Жанин, пока не посинею и не отвалюсь. Так и будет. Потому что у меня ыыымоцыи.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 4





	Точность формулировок

**Author's Note:**

> Флафф, романтика, розовые единороги — я предупредила, если что.
> 
> Написано 10 февраля 2014.

— Господи, как можно целый месяц водить к себе домой симпатичную девицу и ни разу не заняться с ней сексом?

— Это было излишне, — ответил Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от экрана ноутбука. 

— Вот именно, — назидательно сказала Ирэн. — Иногда необходимо позволять себе приятные излишества. Это хорошо сказывается на психофизиологическом тонусе.

— Не понимаю, чем ты недовольна. Я слышал, людям обычно нравится, когда их сексуальные партнеры моногамны.

— Это не моногамность, Шерлок. Это трудоголизм. И ужасающее занудство. И, к слову, мне совершенно плевать, моногамен ты или нет. Зато не плевать, что ты сидишь, уткнувшись в ноутбук, вместо того, чтобы общаться со мной.

— Я общаюсь с тобой, — логично возразил Шерлок.

Ирэн наморщила нос.

— Я не хочу делить твое внимание с ноутбуком.

Шерлок хмыкнул и все же поднял взгляд от экрана.

— О, то есть ты готова делить мое внимание с Жанин, но не готова делить его с ноутбуком? Это любопытно.

— Ноутбук — это скучно, — капризно сообщила Ирэн и ткнула пальцем в крышку. — Твоя Жанин намного интереснее. Не дурочка, хорошенькая… И стерва. Хм. Меня радует, что у нас с тобой совпадают вкусы на женщин.

— Мои вкусы тут ни при чем.

— Да ладно, Шерлок, перестань. Она тебе нравится, это очевидно. И если бы ты не был унылым типом, помешанным на работе… Впрочем, раз ты не умеешь использовать симпатичных девушек по назначению, я могу сделать это за тебя. Не дашь мне ее телефончик?

Шерлок медленно поднял бровь.

— О, и что еще ты собираешься предпринять в Лондоне? — ровно спросил он. — Помимо интрижек с моими бывшими девушками? Выйти на Трафальгарскую площадь и исполнить «Боже, храни Королеву», чтобы тебя уж точно обнаружили?

Ирэн картинно вдохнула.

— Мертвой быть очень сложно. Даже с девушкой не познакомишься. А могло бы быть очень забавно: «Здравствуйте, вы бывшая девушка Шерлока? Приятно познакомиться, я тоже бывшая девушка Шерлока, в некотором роде… Покойная».

— Ты не моя бывшая девушка, — неожиданно жестко отрезал Шерлок. — И вообще не моя девушка.  
Ирэн скривила губы в ехидной усмешке и наморщила лоб.

— Вот как? А кто я? — спросил она, наклонившись к Шерлоку через ноутбук.

В комнате повисла неловкая пауза, секунд через пятнадцать превратившаяся в гнетущую тишину. Через двадцать секунд Шерлок, не придумав ничего лучше, подался вперед и потянулся к ее губам. Но проверенный способ перевести разговор со щекотливой темы при помощи поцелуя в этот раз не сработал.

— Даже не вздумай, — сказала Ирэн, отстранившись. — Теперь я точно знаю, что у тебя есть ответ на мой вопрос. И не отстану, пока ты не сознаешься.

Шерлок с коротким вздохом захлопнул лэптоп. На самом деле, там не было совершенно ничего интересного и важного. И да, ответ на вопрос у него действительно был. Уже давно. Но в его планы совершенно не входило рассказывать об этом ей.

— Ну?.. — нетерпеливо спросила Ирэн, снова наклоняясь вперед.

Она действительно не отстанет. Шерлок достаточно хорошо ее знал, чтобы понимать это со всей очевидностью. Проще ответить. Но ему почему-то очень не хотелось, почему-то мысль об этом вызывала неприятное ощущение под ложечкой, вроде того, которое он испытывал в детстве, когда ему предстояло сознаться матери, что он разбил ее любимую кружку или поджег комод. Глупо. Он ничего не разбил и не спалил, он просто собирался сказать, что думает.

— Я не твоя девушка. А кто? — настойчиво повторила Ирэн свой вопрос, глядя ему в глаза.

— Моя женщина, — на выдохе ответил Шерлок, уставившись на нее в ответ. Ожидая реакции. Но лицо Ирэн осталось совершенно бесстрастным.

— Твоя? — переспросила она, наклонившись еще ближе к нему. Совсем близко, потому что открытый ноутбук теперь не мешал ей. 

— По-моему, я достаточно ясно сформулировал, — ответил Шерлок, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал максимально невозмутимо. Неприятное ощущение внутри отнюдь не прошло, только усилилось. И еще по спине пробежал противный холодок. Словно он был всерьез напуган тем, что не мог прочитать по ее взгляду и выражению лица реакцию на свои слова. Словно если ее реакция оказалась бы «неправильной», случилось бы что-то действительно плохое. Впрочем, какая реакция «правильная» и чего он вообще ждал от Ирэн, Шерлок не имел ни малейшего понятия.

— У тебя есть какие-то возражения на этот счет? — все так же невозмутимо уточнил он и увидел, как ее губы растягиваются в легкой полуулыбке. Но по-прежнему категорически не мог понять, что это значит.  
— М-м-м… нет, пожалуй, нет. Совершенно никаких возражений.

— Вот и хорошо, — ответил Шерлок и добавил, прежде чем сам успел осознать смысл фразы: — В любом случае, возражения не принимаются.

Она на секунду замолчала, а потом тихо рассмеялась, обхватив его рукой за шею и уткнувшись лбом в его лоб. Шерлок нахмурился. Вздохнул. И почувствовал, что у него покалывает кончики пальцев. Ей было смешно. Хотя Шерлок совершенно не собирался говорить ничего смешного. Вообще-то он сказал нечто совершенно противоположное смешному, и… Да, рассчитывал на другую реакцию. Какую-нибудь другую.  
Ирэн осторожно провела пальцем по его обиженно поджатым губам, продолжая весело улыбаться.

— Шерлок, ты же понимаешь… — медленно сказала она, и Шерлоку показалось, что теперь у него колет пальцы и на ногах тоже. — При такой постановке вопроса — тебе тоже придется быть моим мужчиной.

— Я… учел подобные издержки, когда обдумывал данный вопрос, — тихо ответил он, чувствуя, как его идиотский испуг сменяется не менее идиотским чувством облегчения. Теперь они наверняка займутся любовью. Люди часто так делают после внезапных взаимных признаний. Вообще-то Шерлок всегда считал, что это одна из тех социальных формальностей, которых предпочитает держаться большинство. Но теперь у него возникла мысль, что, возможно, это еще и способ сбросить нервное напряжение. Потому что, оказывается, эти признания — ужасно нервная штука. Кто бы мог подумать.

Потом, уже лежа в темноте, на постели, все еще пахнущей их недавним сексом, чувствуя тепло тела Ирэн у себя под боком, Шерлок решил, что все же хорошо, что он ей это сказал. Теперь она в курсе — и можно больше не возвращаться к теме. Хотя люди часто требуют все новых и новых подтверждений отношения окружающих к ним. Если бы она была его «девушкой», наверное, и с ней было бы так же… Но с ней не так. В этом и разница — подумал Шерлок. В этом и разница. Точность формулировок очень важна, даже если речь идет о всякой сентиментальной ерунде. Точность формулировок всегда важна — подумал Шерлок и провалился в спокойный глубокий сон.


End file.
